United Global Defense Force
The UGDF are global military force formed during the cold war by an unknown group of former and active military leaders. History When the UGDF was formed in 1976, it had very little known reputation or notoriety around the world. It was formed for a reason: Common interest. While the world was tense with fear of nuclear threat, the assumption from most was that war would break out, but some had high hopes of the storm calming down, some high ranking officers who hail mainly from the US and the UK, had become sick of conflicts such as the cold war, and had a goal in mind: Peace. After many secret meetings, they had all come to a conclusion to form a group where they could hopefully achieve peace through any means possible, and thus the UGDF was born. They had a troublesome start, as not many supported their cause and saw it as mainly chasing a dream, but up to the 21st century, they gained the support that they would need in order to make this dream reality. They appealed to many countries, mainly major members of the United Nations, and caught agreements between a couple. Two majors ones were the UK and, surprisingly, Russia. Though the support was small, it was enough for them to grow and evolve into a military power. Though they could not appease everyone, as they knew some would oppose of them signing an agreement with Russia at the time that they did. In 2005, the UGDF had reached a peak where it had enough power to begin to expand. They had mainly based in the UK, more specifically Scotland, but they needed higher funding, support, and territory to last. 'Early controversies' When word first got out about the UGDF's existance, some people had jumped the gun and suspected the new world order was being enacted, causing panic amung some areas. Due to this, the UGDF has had to lay low while trying to build up its strength, as at the time it had little power and influence. Their commander at the time, Gregory Sampson, denied any accusations towards them involving illuminati involvement, or its existance in the first place, but for some people that easily raised suspision. It was not until early 2000's that the controversy began to die down, but is still remanent in some areas. 'Allingham era' Allingham was the one who formed the whole group along with severals others, but he is seen as the main contributer to the formation. Allingham was born canadian, but later moved to Scottland and lived there. During his time, the UGDF was simply building up its forces and resources to begin its path towards success. Allingham was a strong leader, and has set a major example for the ones who have taken his role. 'The Scottish Scapegoat incident and the Gregory era' Allingham was an aged man in 1985, and announced he would be stepping down from his position, and Gregory would be taking his place, Gregory was born British. All was quiet around the first couple years, until around 1989, A small group of extremeists who strongly denounced the UGDF's existance and decided to take action to try and get rid of them. They committed several controversial acts and used the UGDF as a scapegoat for all they did, using whatever they can, spraypainting their logo where the crimes took place, attemping to look like their personnel, etc. This began to change public view of them faster than they could react, so Gregory had to work quickly. He worked alongside the police force and attempting to track down the group before they took things to a higher level. Luckily, they managed to catch them before they managed to set up a bombing outside a shopping mall, and they were brought to justice. It took a while of explaining, but soon everything began to calm back down. 'The Torres era' When Gregory died of a stroke in 1995, the UGDF had to find a new leader to take his place. After quite a long while of searching, one man stepped up to standard: Roger Torres. A spanish born man who was truely dedicated to the UGDF, and had high promises when he was appointed general. Torres focused on the expansion of their resource gains, and managed to strike a couple deals to gain an income, in exchange for protection and anything they needed in return. 'The Molloy era, and current situations' Torres stepped down from his position in 1997 when family matters had him caught up and he needed more time on his hands to deal with them. When he left, they appointed another man as their new leader: Nicholas Molloy. A tough, stern man who retains a serious image. He focused on the occupation of new tech, weapons, etc. to empower their military. As the UGDF's current leader, he has gained a couple of alliances and trade deals. Most notably with the VDI and Penumbra corps. At the current time, the UGDF has been focusing on oil sand drillings in canada, to gain a new source of income of money and resources so their efforts may expand further. They have no major enemies to date, but are opposed of the Western Route who have gone silent after being pushed out of Ukraine. Military Since military power is the main focus of the UGDF, they have a well fit and secure army at their disposal. From standard troops, to specialized units, the UGDF has got most military areas covered. 'Light Assault Troopers' Light assault troopers are the backbone of the UGDF army They consist of conscripts, voulenteers, and regular soldiers. They are equipped with standard issue armor, and weaponry wise they carry assault rifles and battle rifles. They serve as normal soldiers and guards, but also serve as combat engineers, tank crew, military police, and more. 'Specialized Assault troopers' The specialized assault troopers are an elite branch of the UGDF military that are made to fit multiple roles. Three main roles are Tactical assault, Heavy Assault, and professional Pilots. Tactical assault troopers are equipped with augmented armor, as well as special equipment to help them gain the advantage over enemies and ensure tactical superiority. They aren't seen as front line soldiers most of the time and are mostly called for special operations. Their main arsenal is advanced assault rifles, and marksman rifles. Heavy assault troopers have slightly heavier armor than their tactical counter-part. Their equippment and armor is made to ensure protection and power, so they won't go down as easily. Heavy troopers are seen more often in open battle due to their support capabilities. They are mainly equipped with machine guns, or heavy shotguns. Pilots are a less military focused role of Specialized Assault, and is more open for the public than the other two. Pilots are equipped with nessisary equippment for piloting transport, gunships, and fighter crafts. They are distinguishable by their lack of shoulder pads and camo-less uniform. Specialized assault are also seen more for escort or as personal guards. Ones who have these tasks are distinguished by black DDR camo, and can be sold to the public as mercenaries, or for protection against threats. 'Warrior Commandos' Warrior commandos are like those shady guys you see hanging out in alleyways, they are tough, ruthless, merciless, and will do whatever it takes to carry out tasks given to them. They may not be equipped with high tech armor, but they don't go running into the line of fire like a bunch of wackos. They plan out their actions and adapt to situations to overthrow the enemy. They mainly use geurilla tactics and such. They are mainly equipped with SMGs, shotguns, sniper rifles, and in some cases compact assault rifles. They take the role of primary support or infiltration. Proving covering fire through picking off enemy troops or disrupting their assault through ambushes. Mechanized When it comes to armored and mechanized forces, the UGDF has quite the expansion of vehicles at their disposal. On the side of vehicles specifically related to the UGDF, there are a few which stand out amung the rest. 'Knight MBT' The Knight is the main battle tank for the UGDF. It's well armored, and has a powerful main gun that can fire over very long distances. All actions of the tank are controlled from inside, including the anti-infantry gun, making sure all crew is safe against bullet fire. It can easily gain superiority over other tanks in a head to head fight, but if ambushed it can be outmanuvered easily. It's main gun can be armed with anti-armor and explosive rounds, allowing it to take on multiple challenges. 'Haven Air Transport' The Haven is a V-TOL well fit for transportation, flying with two powerful jets on the sides of it, which can transfer from hover to straight flight in seconds. Though it is not a very fast transport, it is more used for transports that do not have great distances. It is also equipped with two chain guns on the sides, operated by crew members or soldiers from a small control panel. 'Vengance V-TOL Dropship/Gunship' The Vengance is a versitile ship, like the Haven it can shift from flight to hover, but the Vegance is more fit for faster flying and flights of greater distances. It is equipped mainly with two, dumbfire multi-rocket pods on its wings, and machine guns on the front of it with varying ammunition, making it able to perform devastating strafing runs if nessasary. It is most vulnerable from an air attack though, due to the lack of air to air weaponry. 'ASM (Automated Support Mech)' The ASM is a 9 foot tall, armored and automated bipedal mech that is used for support as well as area patrols. Its armor is very resiliant to normal bullets, but rockets and anti-armor weaponry can make quick work of it, so it is usually escorted by specialized assault troopers to give it full support. Its main weapon is a top mounted, manuverable chaingun which can turn on an axis fully around the mech, giving it a decisive advantage against enemies attempting to flank it. On its sides are two tri-barreled gernade launchers, which are very deadly against groups of enemies and lightly armored vehicles. The mech operatres with a sensor on the front, which can detect enemies nearby and target them easily. To assist with detection, it also has two radars on the side of it. 'Raider Jeep' The Raider is an all terrain recon/transport jeep that can carry one driver, one gunner, and A small amount of troops or cargo in the back (4 troops is usually the most). It's quick and with its large wheels, can push itself over snow, dirt, grass, almost anything. It is equipped with a small anti-infantry gun ontop that is controlled by the passenger. It's armor is slightly durable, but heavy fire can disable it if the driver is not careful. It's also very vulnerable to anti-material rifles, anti-armor rounds, and explosives. 'Bloodhound weapons vehicle' The Bloodhound is an experimental attack/recon vehicle that uses the same tech that UGDF V-TOL's use, but on a much smaller scale to allow it to hover over terrain. It reqiures two people, one driver and one gunner. The driver controls the vehicle as well as two anti-infantry guns on the sides that can rotate on a horizontal axis, and two dumb fire minature rocket pods on the sides. The gunner controls a 360 degree rotational anti-infantry gun on the back. The vehicle can hover over terrain which makes it versatile, but due to the amount of tech put into this vehicle it is considered experimental and cannot be mass produced. It's armor is on the same level as the Raider, so it can be destroyed very easily if not careful. Allies and hostiles Allies: Tbonian republic (Trade agreement) VDI (Peacekeeping Alliance) PAAPMC (Alliance) Enemies: Western Route Weaponry The UGDF'S arsenal includes a wide variety of weapons from different nations, which means they are not limited to a specific set of weapons. These include weapons such as the SG553, which is the currently selected service rifle for light assault since their new combat uniforms. The ACR, which is a favored weapon among SA units. And the UMP, but they are not limited to these weapons, but they are favorites among the forces. Category:Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:United Global Defense Force